Fragments of a Memory
by Allieye
Summary: Ayano has problems with her family. Takane has problems with her feelings. Shintaro has problems with life. And everyone's problem is Haruka's problem! This club is just filled with students who have different problems. Will they be able to solve each others troubles before the date August 15th?
1. Effervescent

**This is my first fanfic and I really hope it's a good one! This had to go through a lot of criticism so I really hope it's something worth everyone's time. Anyways, this is a somewhat AU where Haruka, Takane, Shintaro and Ayano make a club however that club's name will remain a secret for now. The main pairings are ShinAya and HaruTaka (But mostly ShinAya, sorry)**

* * *

**Effervescent  
Prologue**

* * *

**W**henever it was lunch, everyone would run out of the classroom in a rowdy manner and spend their time outside. Shintaro disliked how loud they were in running out but he would be lying if he said he'd rather have those annoying students inside the classroom to continue making their irritating noise. This was the reason why he likes lunch the most. Everyone would be making noise outside while he would be enjoying the peace and quiet that he could barely enjoy in one day.

He sat on his desk and breathed in some of the cool air. He then absorbed some of the peace and tranquillity before he closed his eyes shut so he wouldn't witness how cluttered his classroom was after his classmates left. That kind of peace was hard to get in that kind of rowdy school filled with brash students. The boy felt as if he were getting a glimpse of heaven.

"Why are you still in the classroom, Kisaragi-kun?" and with that carefree asked question, his glimpse of heaven was swiftly taken away from his grasp. Visibly annoyed with whoever asked and broke his peak of paradise, he gritted his teeth and clenched both of his fists. His eyes quickly opened and narrowed in aggravation. His eyebrows furrowed in a violent way. He looked to his left to see who the owner of the cheerful yet familiar voice was.

Sitting to his left was one of the most popular students in the entire school, Tateyama Ayano. He didn't quite know why she was so popular and neither did she. He assumed that maybe it was her looks which were honestly better than most of the girls in the school. Or maybe it was her bubbly and nice personality which often titles her as an Angel to most students. But in the end, he stopped caring about it as it seemed pointless to know.

"Eh? Can you not hear me?" she beamed nervously and giggled "Should I come closer?"

He was classmates with this girl thus he knew her very well. He would often come to the conclusion that she lacked in common sense because of her movements and actions such as what she had just said. The only way he couldn't hear her is if he was deaf because he was right beside her. They were only about a few inches away from each other and the voice she spoke in was loud enough for someone a meter away to hear.

"You're such a dim-witted girl..." he wanted to say that but he knew that this girl's father was a highly praised teacher in this school. Although it would seem out of character for Ayano to be offended by words like that since she openly admits them at times and it also wouldn't be in character if she were to tell on him because of how kind she was. She would've probably shrugged it off and said "You're right but... I guess it can't be helped" but he just wanted to be safe. Her father had the power to expel him if he wanted to and even though this school was a bothersome one; it was the only one his mother could afford.

"Don't worry, I heard you loud and clear" was what came out of his mouth. Trying not to get in trouble, he wanted to sound as sincere as possible but he knew that sincerity just isn't his forte so the dishonesty in his _sincerity_ was audible. He just ended up sounding blunt. But luckily for him, Ayano didn't seem to notice.

Not for a second did the smile disappear from her face. She kept beaming at him as the conversation continued "So back to the topic, why aren't you with your friends outside?"

Shintaro couldn't help but glare at her grimly "Tateyama, I don't have friends and I don't want to befriend any of these dumb imbeciles. You of all people should know that, after all, you sit right next to me" he didn't know if she was mentioning friends to be sarcastic or if she was just plain stupid for not noticing how anti-social and rude he is to every single person in the class.

She just grinned shyly as a response "Sorry, I didn't notice but it's really not good to have no friends, you know! Having friends is fun and having none is just lonely and boring" her sweet smile turned into a motivated and enthusiastic one with firm eyes showing clear resolve that she wanted to help him in any way. Meanwhile Shintaro had the opposite expression. His eyes looked dull and dead while the scowl on his face just fell deeper down his features.

"I don't need them" he found their conversation pointless and he just wanted to end it so she could shut up. He just wanted to enjoy the peace once more, so he said the words in an irritated intonation that sounded like a warning for her to go away or for her to leave him alone. But of course, Ayano didn't notice the anger in his eyes and the aggravation in the way he spoke. She was clueless of his anger even though it was written all over his features.

"You don't have to be stubborn or shy," Ayano came to the conclusion that he was just either bashful or obstinate "If you're having trouble making friends with the louder people then you could always start out with making friends with a quiet and plain idiot like me! You can call me Ayano and I'll call you Shintaro-kun!"

He just wanted to hit himself. There were so many things wrong with what she said. He wasn't shy or stubborn in making friends because he never even tried it. And even if he did, he doubts that he would be bashful or obstinate about it. Then there was how she described herself. He had no trouble agreeing that she was a plain idiot but quiet isn't a word he would like to describe someone who constantly talks to her friends. Then there was the rush. It was almost as if she was in some sort of hurry to befriend him. Only really close friends call each other their first names but she suggests they start now even though this was their first proper conversation.

"I said it clearly didn't I?" Ayano was startled by the dark expression on his face, but she didn't let that make the smile on her face fade. Meanwhile Shintaro was trying his best to intimidate her so she would just shut up "I don't want to repeat this again, _I don't need any stupid imbeciles in my life and I most definitely don't want them as my friends_"

"But I-" her protest was cut short as a crowd of people came barging in on the classroom.

Upon realizing the sudden ear-piercing noise that just entered the room, Shintaro clicked his tongue and looked away from Ayano with the same angered expression. He was fuming with her because of how she disturbed his peace and wasted his free time. But it wouldn't do him good if he put his feelings into action so he decided to just ignore her as much as he can

Ayano on the other hand was disappointed in herself. She believed that Shintaro was just lonely and didn't know how to make friends. She was mad at herself for not being nice enough or even good enough for him to be openly friends with. _I must have been too loud that it was hard for him to get along_ were the words running around in her brain. All she wanted was for Shintaro to be happy just like how everyone else in the class is.

* * *

**T**akane sat on her desk and looked out the window. The way she puffed her cheeks and tapped her feet on the floor made it obvious that she was bored. But who was to blame her? Her homeroom teacher was running late and other than that she only had one classmate. However he lacked sleep so used their teacher's tardiness as an opportunity to take a nap. The strong rain outside just made the mood even more tedious.

Once she gets sick of the sight of the gray clouds and falling raindrops, she lets her eyes find their way to the boy sleeping on the desk beside hers. It started off with just a quick glance but she found herself unable to take her gaze away. She ended up staring at him.

A small smile appeared on her face as Haruka began to snore and droll making him seem like a young boy. All Takane could think was how childishly cute he was. Usually, she would mentally scold herself for thinking things like that but this so called _little crush_ she's developed had already gotten the better of her. Her affections for him just won't stop growing. She hates herself for thinking such cliché things but she thinks that maybe, just maybe, she's in love.

She realized how far her thoughts have trailed off and snapped out of it by slapping both of her cheeks as hard as she could. Even though liking him felt so right, so natural, so meant to be, a part of her still hated herself for feeling that way about him. She didn't want to like him because a part of her was scared. Every part of her knew that he was childish, clueless, oblivious and dense. She liked and disliked those aspects. The other side of her brain found it cute. That made the admiration in her heart grow meanwhile the other side of her skull was afraid that if he found out about her feelings, he would just be oblivious and shake it off as something else.

"Ah!" she just slammed her head on her desk as the war in her head continued to rage on. Her face was on completely stuck to her desk. She scratched her head in an extremely violent manner and continued to murmur the words "Damn it" and "Why?" until it came to the point where she sounded like a broken record.

This was the girl's first ever romantic encounter. It was normal for her to be frustrated but the fact that this was her very first time being in love meant she really was new to whole romance category. Takane doesn't have many female friends and her parents are always abroad leaving her with no one to talk to when it came to her affections. She always had to guess what those emotions were and what to do about them. These things would explain why she believes she's insane for feeling affection towards Haruka even though it feels as if she was just doing was right in her heart, she still believes it's odd and peculiar.

"Oi!" Takane heard a familiar voice. It was low and husky; the typical pitch for the old men in horror movies but this one was different. The voice was a reassuring one. It was a very simple and plain voice that could soothe people's problems.

"T-Teacher" Takane bobbed her head up to see that her teacher was standing in front of her. The teacher looked both agitated and fatigued. His clothes and hair were wet because of the rain. He held a red umbrella on the right hand and a towel on the other.

"Sorry I'm late"

Takane stared at him idly. She was furious at him a while ago for running late and boring the death out of her but his tardiness gave her some alone time to reflect on her feelings more. She had just decided to shake off his late arrival and forgive him "No, it's okay. The rain is pouring down really hard..."

"Yeah," the moisture of his clothes and the sight of the strong rain outside just sent a shiver down her spine "Anyways, wake up Haruka so we can begin class"

"Um, before that can I ask you something?" Takane didn't know why those words suddenly left her mouth, but she knew that a part of her was fed up with bottling her feelings for Haruka_. She had to tell someone_. She called herself desperate for asking a teacher about cliché things like love but he _is_ a dad. He must have had experience in love before and maybe he could explain how to fix the feelings so she could know how to finally handle them. He might have even helped his daughter in these kinds of situations.

"Ask away" it's usually something that's supposed to be said with much enthusiasm however he said it in a deadpan way. Well, it's not like he had much to lose if he listened now. First period was about to end. He might as well just listen to one of the only two students in his class.

She fidgeted then began to play with her fingers timidly by pushing her index finger against the other index finger. Her face got redder and redder as she stuttered "I think I did something wrong... I think it's so wrong that I have to keep it a secret from Haruka" he nodded right after her faltering of words gesturing for her to continue.

Takane opened her mouth to say something but just couldn't muster up the courage to say it so she shut her mouth as swiftly as possible in hopes that her teacher didn't notice that she opened it in the first place. But to Takane's dismay, he's a teacher. Teachers are the kind of people watch over a class of several children. They have to eye every single student to see if they're focusing on whatever needs to be done. His seeing skills are definitely a notable aspect of his.

He sighed "Enomoto, just tell me so we could get this all over with. No matter how bad or good it is, I'll react normally and if you want help then I'll do my best to get it" as expected by a homeroom teacher and father. His idle look changed into a somewhat caring and reassuring smile that made his vow believable.

"I-I..."

"It's okay, Enomoto. I won't react hysterically even if it's theft or maybe even murder"

"Eh? Isn't murder going a little too far!?"

"Huh? No, I mean, it was a metaphor... I guess" he scratched the back of his head "Wait! Don't try to change the topic! Just tell me what it is!"

"What!? I wasn't even trying to change the subject!"

"See! You're changing it again!"

"No, I was just trying to fix what you said!"

"I'm the teacher! None of my students need to fix what I say!"

"Teachers make mistakes as well!"

"Even so, we don't need out students correcting us!"

"What is that, a new law!?"

"Enomoto, we're drifting farther and farther away from the topic!"

The student and teacher continued to shot comebacks at each other as if it was some sort of tennis match. As a sign that neither of them was going to give in, they yelled louder and louder every time they were to speak of something to the other. But of course, no one could sleep in that kind of noise can't they?

Haruka raised his head from the desk. "Eh?" as he yawned and fixed his messy hair. He then rubbed the dust in his eyes. Haruka's movements were very gentle; gentle enough for neither Takane nor Kenjirou to hear. And because of the dust in his eyes, Haruka couldn't see that his best friend was standing in front of his teacher while yelling comebacks competitively.

"Teacher...? Takane?" and with that, both of them averted their attention to the boy who had just woken up "What time is it?" he said before a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Kokonose-kun..." Kenjirou could only mutter because now he knew Takane wouldn't tell him for sure. If it was that bad of a secret that she was troubled telling him despite how much of a fatherly figure he is to her then she wouldn't let her best friend know of it, tendencies are he worries himself out too much that he faints and an ambulance has to come on over to the school. Continuing the topic now would just be difficult for the three of them.

"Ah! Haruka, you finally woke up!" she plastered a fake smile on her face.

_"What I feel for you really is bad..."a thought that never leaves her brain._

* * *

**Transparent Answer**

**D**uring these fleeting days that seem to go on eternally, not a single thing ever does change. Everyone's immaturity, the noise, my grades and my position never amend.

This is life; the constant chain of repeating pointless things. We all know how our lives our set up. We all attend school so one day we could become a certain someone who may change the earth in either an enormous or tiny way. Doesn't it mean living pointless if you already know what's going to happen? Individuals motivate their selves by having dreams and aspirations so they go along with their life nevertheless it will all be meaningless because no matter what you do, all of your hard work, efforts, bonds, relationships and happiness will die along with you in the end.

"Why am I even alive?" a question that I have yet to answer. It's frustrating that when it comes to studies and academia, I always have all of the answers. But whenever I think of my sole purpose in life, my mind blanks out with the fact that I can't even think of a single possible answer or speculation.

"How was your test, Shintaro-kun?" it was her.

It wasn't a alternative not to tell her because she'd just continue to pester me the entire day and probably the rest of my life until I answer her question. It's bothersome but I rather just tell her now then let her disturb me for the rest of my life "Well, they're fine I guess"

Her eyes followed the movements of my hands as they reach the scrap paper which I stuffed into my bag. Once she saw the number written in crimson red on the top right corner of the paper, her eyes began to flicker and her jaw dropped in amazement. She then began to scan the rest of the paper with the same stunned look plastered on her face while I stared at her expressionlessly. After she'd seen every bit of my test she bobbed her head up with a gigantic smile on her features "Wow Shintaro-kun, you got a perfect score!"

_"I think I know that"_ oh how bad did I just want to scream out my sarcasm to this girl. But I rather just bottle it up and stay on the safe side.

"I wish I could be as intelligent as Shintaro-kun!" Tateyama continued to burble praises as such and I just gawk at her. She looked amused by it. It was probably because she could never come close to my marks. She would always grin shyly once she received her grades. All of them never regularly go higher than a fifty. She would be ecstatic with just a sixty. It was a shocking revelation that a very much praised teacher's daughter is this much of an idiot.

"Stop praising me over simple things, Tateyama"

"Hey~!" her voice rose. She puffed her cheeks playfully and furrowed her brows in the same teasingly manner. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped the tip of her shoes on the cement floor. Her lecture began "I already told you yesterday to refer to me as Ayano! We're friends so we shouldn't be so formal with each other!"

I clicked my tongue and placed my gaze at the sky beyond the window as I began to talk to her "Why must you always be in such a rush with this _friend making_. I've read several novels and friends aren't usually made so early"

Her eyebrows narrowed even more "Eh!?" her reaction was too hysterical. She looked both shocked and angry at the same time but before I could take note of that and tell her of it, she continued her sermon "You shouldn't base your friendships or your life on a book! Predicting the future? Don't you think that's a little too boring? Life is more fun when you just go with the flow and do things the way you want to!"

Still not removing my focus on the window, my lips began to speak out "But in the end, we're all going to die. We make friends and live life to out fullest content but doesn't all of that just make the time of parting even more painful than it already is?"

The corner of my eyes saw her. She was neither smiling nor frowning. This expression was a terrified one. Her eyes were wide and it felt like any second she would just burst into tears because of how teary her eyes were. Her lips slowly began to part from each other causing her jaw to drop. She then began to shake and fidget as if she were ready to just drop to her knees. This was my first time ever seeing Tateyama show such vulnerability.

"Go away" I signal my hands to her seat "I don't want people thinking I made you cry"

At the sound of my voice, she flinched. She looked at her surroundings and snapped back to reality as if she was just in some sort of daze. Upon realizing that she spaced out for a few seconds or so, she swiftly returned the grin on her face and looked at me "Eh? Sorry, what did you say again? I didn't hear..."

I didn't take note of her question. Instead I take this an opportunity to ask my own question "Are you afraid of dying or something? That won't do you any good... you should just accept the fact that everyone will die at one point"

The candid smile turned into a melancholic one. Her gaze shifted from my eyes to her shoes "Well... that's true... what you just said... but I think that the fact that we all do die is the reason we should all live life to our fullest! We don't know how much time we have so we have to use this time wisely. If you live a happy life then dying is really worth it! Did you even hear the saying? One should rather live a short but happy life rather than a long and boring one! That's what life is about! It's about living and-"

"Will you be quiet" I cut her off short "I don't care about your thesis about the problem so please don't try to say yours to try and change my beliefs. The kinds of people who do that are just a waste of my time and by the way... there's no saying that goes like that"

She opened her mouth to say something but yet again I cut her off short by standing up from my seat and slowly walking away. I hear her protests as I promptly place my hand on the doorknob and open the door. I hear her voice get louder once I finally begin to walk out the door "Wait! Shintaro-kun, we still have class!" her words keep repeating but once I walk farther and farther away from the classroom, her voice trails off and fades.

What Tateyama stated was true. Second period was coming up next but I don't feel like being anywhere near Tateyama at the moment mostly after all she said. It confuses me. While she spoke it felt like a part of me was being touched. It felt as if there was a quick warmth on my heart. Why was it that Tateyama was able to do something no one else has ever done? Maybe it was the words she said. It gave me... hope. I always thought that life was pointless but she quickly gave a response, a solution to that everlasting problem of mine.

"Crap..." I swore under my breath.

Why am I letting myself get so affected and attached by such false words? I loathe this feeling. I abhor what she's doing. She's giving me hope just to let me down once something horrid was to occur in the near future. I hate myself for being touched by dim-witted words. Even if I enjoy life now, it won't change my upending doom.

"I should just end all of this confusion and meaningless once and for all"

* * *

**I really had a fun time writing this story! I already have the next three chapters in store so keep an eye out for them. If you liked this story, hated it or have some ****criticism about it then please place your opinions on the review section.**


	2. Visualize

**Visualise  
Chapter 2**

* * *

The instant I open the door, I am greeted by a vicious breeze and blinding ray of light. I shield myself with my arms to evade feeling the ferocious wind. I then close my eyes shut to make sure the illuminating sun doesn't leave me sightless. The horrid weather made a groan escape my mouth.

"Finally..." I muttered upon noticing the wind had at long last stopped blowing and a gigantic cloud covered the sun.

This is the first occasion I've been on this school's rooftop. Seeing people taken aback once I say "I've never been on the rooftop" just aggravates me. I've only started out as a freshman in this school for about month. There's no reason whatsoever for me to go there since it's never required or needed in the first place. They think that just because they go somewhere or do something often means that others do as well. That was one of the many flaws in their logic.

I shake my thoughts off. I don't want my tiny amount final thoughts to be brainless and infuriating like that. Then the idea of my last thoughts being significant made certain words run out of my lips.

"Even if I die now, someone will just replace me"

I shut mouth as much as possible to guarantee myself that those would be my final words. They were fitting for a person like me and they just stimulated me to carry on with this plan. Those words removed all of the doubts I just had. Those words reminded me of the agonizing but real truth. Those words reminded me that I was doing everyone an act of kindness and that if I do this, everyone would be more than glad. _Such prefect words to convey the feelings I have right before I kick the bucket._

I was now only three steps away from the edge. Only three more steps before this empty life of mine is finally brought to its end.

From two steps away, I could see the ground beyond the edge. The distant land that my body would soon crash onto looked so perceptible from my location.

My legs stopped moving as they were finally a step away from my upending death. The unexpected halt my body did shocked me. It was as if it was an involuntary act which it most likely is. Before I could even take notice of it, my legs tremble and shivers began to run up to my spine and onto the tip of my skull.

"Why am I feeling this sentiment... at this time?" why did I have to experience the only emotion that I've never felt now? Out of all of the instances to feel it, it had to be now, the moment where I decided to seclude away all my other feelings and just throw myself away "Is this even possible? Am I... afraid?" this was new to me. Nothing frightened me before. A snake or a tiger wouldn't even make me flinch but simply jumping off a four story building terrifies me? Is this because of the false hope Tateyama gave me?

I clicked my tongue as I realized that this fright had made me change the ideal final words that I spent all day thinking of.

"Darn it Shintaro, get a grip of yourself!" clenching my fists, those words were yelled out in a soft intonation. I didn't want anyone hearing even though there's a high chance that everyone is having second period. I just don't want anyone to butt in on this and consult me to do otherwise. I was this close to finishing and I don't want all this to go to vain. It's come to the point where I would murder whoever was to stop me. But even though I had that part resolved, I still...

I spent about a minute or so just standing there. My whole body would fidget from time to time and my eyes would tremor whenever I saw the vision of the ground four stories away. I started to grind my teeth because I knew that I looked like an absolute imbecile right now. I _was_ an imbecile. Honestly, I come here to soar and get all of the confusion off of my brain however I just end up cowering the instant I see the terrain I'd soon fall on.

"You're pitiful..." I know that. I would tell myself that every day and right now, my brain is screaming it out continuously in a mocking manner.

I stopped thinking. I just began to hope that if I stopped using my brain, I would be able to maybe move my body and at last get this all over with. I truthfully didn't anticipate for it to work like it did. In about a second after I closed my eyes and shut my brain, my left foot was motioning its way to the nothingness beyond the edge of the building.

Wanting to redo my final words one last time, I repeat them but this time softer "Even if I die right now, someone will just replace me"

Before my right foot could continue the left one's movements, I felt a warm fabric on my neck. I shrugged off the feeling and excused it as one more delusion my mind is setting up to make me rethink this and end this act. With that assumption on my brain, I get prepared to motion my right foot but the heat on my neck pulled me backwards causing me to take a small number of steps back.

"Don't you think," a recognizable tone of voice began "Just muttering things like that... is idiotic"

I turn my head around to view whoever was there even though it was obvious who that was. There was only one person in this school who had a red scarf at these scorching hot days. There was only one student who sounded so idiotic as they called someone else an idiot. Only one person knows that I'm not in class right now "Tateyama..."

Even though the sun was glowing brighter than ever before, the thing I turned around and saw was far more radiant. With that kind of smile, even the sun seemed like it didn't shine. The smile was so light-hearted and ecstatic. It was if she was telling me to forget everything as I get lost in her features.

"Why are you here?" I asked her. When I thought of that question in my mind, it was filled with anger. This was something I decided had to be done. I wanted to finish this off so bad that I would murder whoever was to barge in and ruin my plan yet now I can't find myself getting angry at her.

I turned my entire body around and looked at her eye to eye. And just like her smile, her eyes were sparkling making the sun look like it's not even shinning. Every time she looked farther into my eyes, hers would flicker in enthusiasm and excitement. It felt like not only her mouth was smiling, but her eyes as well.

And just like always, she didn't let the beam on her face weaken even for a second. Her smile still continued to compete with the sun's rays.

Now that our bodies faced each other, the scarf only wrapped my nape. Tateyama noticed that the front part of my neck was exposed so she strolled closer to me and leisurely began to drape the cloth around the entire neck. While slowly wrapping around the fabric, she answered my question "I don't know either... I just had a terrible feeling so I searched for you"

"How could you base all of this over a simple feeling...? You didn't have any clue that any of this was to happen"

She giggled "My hunches are usually right... and I guess I kind of got worried..." She then used her index finger to scratch her right cheek.

"Done" she whispered under her breath once the muffler was keeping my whole neck warm. Then she let go of the ends of the fabric and once again grinned shyly towards my direction "I hope it's comfortable..."

I get hold of the fabric that was around my neck. I held the front piece of it and adjusted it to make sure it doesn't coat my lips. That's when I found myself finally getting to absorb the feeling of the cloth. It was warm and soft. It was as if there were a pair of arms wrapped around my arms to reassure me. I never knew that scarves could give off such a heartening feeling.

Tateyama's heart warming beam turned into a concerned one. In a worried intonation, her lips parted and her voice rose "Is it annoying?"

With those words, I snapped out of it and realized that I was staring at the crimson red muffler for about a minute or so. This side of me must have flabbergasted her like it flabbergasted me. I knew myself well and being easily lost in my own thoughts isn't an aspect I hold. Sure, I think deep. I'm probably the person who thinks with the most depth in this school but staring off and getting lost in my own world just to think just wasn't me.

The fright of seeing where I pass away must have altered a part of me. I believe that's the reason why there's a slight change in my movements. I just don't recognize what part of me changed.

"No... Its fine..." another unconscious act was done. Her eyes slightly widened at the sight of my lips that were curving upwards. Her jaw dropped slightly as my eyes lowered in a leisurely way "Thank you... _Ayano_"

It took her some time before she could really take in what I just did but once she did, her smile just got even wider to the point where they were stretching from ear to ear. Her eyes glimmered and appeared moist as if tears of joy were about to plunge downwards like a waterfall.

"Please never do anything like that again... and never say such things ever again" my joyful expression didn't take too long to disappear once she lectured me in a cheerful tone "Anyone can be substitute your record of smartest student in school but no one, not even in a trillion years, could replace Kisaragi Shintaro. No one could take your place in your loved one's hearts. I won't let anyone replace you in mine..."

There were many things I wanted to say but every time my lips were to open to say anything, I would quickly close it because of the realization that none of them would ever change the determined Ayano's mind.

Instead of saying or doing anything against what she just said, I paced away from her and headed to the door. "You're such a dim-witted girl..." I mutter once I close the door behind me.

* * *

Second period had just ended. Takane and Haruka really didn't have much to do at breaks other than suddenly starting small conversations with each other. This time wasn't all that different. They were still having a little conversation. However, this time, they had something to do and a topic to discuss.

It had been a month since their second year in the school but they still hadn't entered any club yet. Unlike most of the students who haven't registered, they've been in this school for more than a year already. Most of the unregistered students were just freshmen, so they weren't obligated to pick a club yet. At first year, it's usually just a matter of choice if you want to join a club although once you get to your second year, your second choice of not joining burns to the ground, leaving you with only one option.

Takane groaned and dropped her head down to her desk "Do we really need to join a club?" Haruka laughed at this as it was the third time she had complained about it.

"We really don't have any other choice," Haruka began "But don't worry Takane! We have all day to think of whatever club we want to join!" he pulled both of his arms up to the air and exclaimed enthusiastically. Takane just looked at him glow throughout every word he said. She would find herself constantly wrapping her face with her arms to hide the little tint of red that would dance upon her cheeks at just the sight of an ecstatic Haruka.

"Yeah," Takane mumbled "But I'm not really that good in anything. If there was a club for video games then I would probably be the best gamer in the club..." A sudden sadness ran over her features. Takane wasn't really into anything other than video games and friends. And like she said, she would probably be better than everyone else however, electronics were banned from the school ever since two years ago. A bunch of students were calling each other in the middle of the class. They were let off with a warning at first. Even with that warning, the students continued to meddle around with their cellphones in the middle of class until the teacher finally stood up and made an announcement. "Electronics are a distraction to all of your studies. They are banned from now on. If any one of you dares to even try bringing one, you'll be kicked out of the school in a heartbeat.

"Takane's good at other things other than video games!" he suddenly argued.

"Yeah?" she questioned in a deadpan manner "What are those things then?"

"Takane is easy to make friends with, nice, funny, witty and always helping people!"

Upon hearing his loud exclamation, she titled her head upwards to eye him. But instead of looking at him, she ended up glaring at him and sighed "I asked for my talents not my characteristics..."

"I think it's a talent to have all of those wonderful aspects in one person!"

She sighed again for the billionth time today "Well, that doesn't matter... It's not like I could join a club that is supposed to be for nice people..."

His eyes suddenly began to glisten and his mouth began to extend. He looked as if he has just discovered gold. Although this was out of the blue, Takane really didn't mind. At the first few days they spent together in first year, Haruka would freak the crap out of her by suddenly pulling off different facial expressions. But it was just a matter of getting used to it. So nowadays, seeing his suddenness wouldn't really surprise her in any way.

"Let's do it!"

"Eh?"

"Let's make a club where we help people and solve their problems! We'll call it the help club... or... or... the nice club!" Takane didn't know where the sudden eagerness was coming from but all she knew was that this club was a definite no for her. Partly because she doesn't even know why he claims her has a kind person. Takane is always trying her best not to talk to any of the students in this school because of their tendency to use it against you and spread gossip about you. Instead of befriending anyone, she stays aloof to try and not get her face in the school newspaper. Her distant figure makes it hard to help people or even befriend them.

But then again, she looked at him. He looked so motivated. The last time she'd seen him this motivated was at the school festival a year ago. He was so motivated to raise money and buy a pet hamster for the class. With that enthusiasm, he was able to get almost every student to buy the cotton candy they were selling. They had enough money to buy, not only a hamster, but a pet rabbit as well. In other words, when he wants to do something this bad, he'll go through with it until the very end. And other than that, did she really have the power to say "No" to him when he was this cute? Takane is his closest friend and he would probably say he would be okay with her disagreeing with him. Even though he'd say such things, he would still start acting depressed and his frowning face was enough to break her heart into a billion pieces.

This was the part where her brain would suddenly go into war. The left side would debate saying "Its fine! Haruka can take it!" While the right side would counter by yelling out "If I ever say no to him then I'm sure a part of him would die! I am his closest- no, only friend! I should support him!" But the left side wouldn't give in either "If he really does care about you then he would respect your freaking opinion!" And the comeback to that is "What if he falls into depression and kills himself!?"

She grabbed fistfuls of her hair and scratched them in her frustration. Her hysterical thoughts continued to wage in war. Having her thoughts debate each other wasn't something new to her, but it still wasn't something she could ever get used to. This mind war was one of the reasons she thinks she's gone insane for falling in love with the raven haired boy.

"So? What do you think? Is it a good idea!? We can ask teacher for his permission!"

_"Crap... Crap! Crap, Crap, Crap, CRAP"_ her brain yelled out as she heard the determination is his voice. It was the same determined voice he used when he had said "We're going to raise money to buy a cute pet!"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" she gulped. She couldn't think of anything else to say. It was still too early for her to give a yes or no. Not knowing what to do, she just questioned him if he was sure about this plan even though the glimmer in his eyes showed that if this plan were to sink, he would go down with it.

"Of course I am! It's such a great idea! Don't you agree?" Haruka didn't hear Takane even say that she was into these kinds of activities but he somehow guessed that she was. After all, he found Takane nicer and kinder than everyone else. He even told her that once, he said that the reason he thinks she's such a great friend is because of her kindness. She blushed and tuned away from him after he said that which Haruka made Haruka think she was agreeing. And it was really hard to find kind people in this school filled with teenagers who do nothing but bring each other down to feel more superior.

"B-But you might not be able to do this so are you sure?" Takane knew she was being redundant but she still needed more time to think. But instead of thinking, her thoughts would just continue to negate with each other.

"A hundred percent sure!" the eyes sparkled too much. The beam extended too much. His ecstatic and determined face was too much. He was too much for her.

How? How exactly? How could Takane say no to that?

_"Damn it..."_

* * *

_This was definitely a big month for the Kagerou Project fandom! Anyways, here's chapter two! It took me so long to write something with only three thousand words, forgive me. It took long because I tried to makes it the best as possible. It's up to you if you think my efforts were at vain or not. _

_Now I reply to reviews because I like doing that. Sort of brings the author closer to his/her readers in my opinion!_

_**zilimaster131 - **__Eh? You think so? I feel blessed by just that compliment. I'm really glad you fancy this story of mine (Which I kind of wrote out of boredom) Thanks for the compliment!_

_**kuro- **__Shintaro and Ayano sure are cute! Haruka and Takane are so cute that I can't even retain myself!Well, I made Ayano refer to Shintaro as Kisaragi at first because, well, they hadn't talked before and it may have seemed weird if she had referred to him by his first name before they've even had a proper conversation. But you're right... I doubt she would call him by his last name... I guess it's too late now though. And thanks for the compliments._


End file.
